User blog:Cherrae Witch/Ghost Rider vs Hammurabi - A Rap Battle
I am ridiculously out of practice when it comes to doing rap battles but i really liked this idea so here we are. Johnny Blaze, the stuntman turned Spirit of Vengeance now known as the Ghost Rider squares off against the Ancient Babylonian king and lawmaker Hammurabi in a battle to see who is the best at making the guilty feel the pain they've caused others. No fancy stuff like templates or coding because I forget how to do all that. And I was too lazy to make a cover and cards and whatnot. Come see just how rusty I am when it comes to writing these things Beat https://youtu.be/jyWxlaipuQE Ghost Rider (Start at 0:21) Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, time for the king to face my soulless grin, I'm here for you since your father's not the only one with a life of Sin. Yours is a reign filled with war and crime and abuse, So when Johnny Blazes the mic, you know all hell will break loose. You're a trailblazer of rights, but vice really ignites when the Rider hits the road Now lets see if this war hungry traitor can live up to his own code. You're a God of Justice huh? Not my first time striking down the divine. If you're looking for an eye for an eye, then come stare into mine. Hammurabi (Start at 0:43) If those are the flames you spit, then I feel your powers are quite misused, I'm not feeling guilty from a guy with who has less comics than daddy issues. They call me God for a reason, I put wannabe Daredevils in their place, I'd be more afraid of Matt Murdock staring me in the face! Babylonian, baby! I had the world worshiping me when I went into my grave, You're a leathery metalhead cursed with being Mephisto's sex slave! You're no Spirit of Vengeance, you aren't even wanted by the Avengers, You want me to suffer, make me sit through your movies, I'll surely surrender! Ghost Rider (Start at 1:04) Your son made a mess of Mesopotamia, and nobody cleaned up his act, I see where he got it from with how you turn your back on those in your pacts. I'd swallow your pride once I'm done burning rubber on my bike, You're in for a hell of a ride when I show you what a real Justice God's like. (Ghost Rider grips Hammurabi in his hands, grows multiple sizes, and turns a blood red with blue flames, becoming Zarathos) Zarathos (Start at 1:25) YOUR DYNASTY ENDS HERE, I'LL MAKE THAT CODE YOUR FUNERAL PYRE, AND MAKE YOU WATCH ME SET HELLFIRE TO YOUR ENTIRE EMPIRE! SHAMASH ANSWERS TO ME, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH MARDUK WAS HERE, YOUR CODE IS A FAILURE, IT COULDN'T EVEN BRING THE MORTALS FEAR! YOU CAN BRING ONE MAN TO PENANCE, I'LL ENGULF BABYLON WHOLE, THIS IS NO EYE OR TOOTH, I'VE COME TO REAP YOUR VERY SOUL! I'M NO ASSYRIAN, BOY, YOUR KINGDOM WILL COLLAPSE UPON YOUR DEMISE, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE'S ARRIVED, NOW LOOK INTO MY EYES! Hammurabi (Start at 1:46) You can get as heated as you want, but I'm not gonna give into rage, Cuz I'm not about to listen to criticism from Nicolas Cage! An angel of death steps to a god of it? I'll make your punishment divine, Cuz this spooky scary skeleton ain't sending shivers down my spine! Better call me M.C Hammurabi cuz the rider can't touch this, Hell musta froze over, I haven't felt a single hot diss! I'm a net who catches offenders, so I'll let you go, and you unhand me, Cuz the greatest offense with you is you couldn't even defend your family. Misc Stuff Who Won Who's Next Hell if I know Who Won Ghost Rider Hammurabi Category:Blog posts